24fandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Beresch
| education = Staprol Artillery School Grobnai Military Academy | affiliation = National Army Kaukistani Army Dawn Brigade | profession = | military = | rank = Commander | died = Day 5: 10:45am Suicide by vest explosion | status = Deceased | actor = David Dayan Fisher | seasons = 5 | firstseen = "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am" | lastseen = "Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am"}} Anton Beresch was the first Dawn Brigade separatist to attack Los Angeles during Day 5. He was the commander of the sub-cell (working with his lieutenant, Vlad, Ibrim, Ishmael, Ivan, Achmed and others) that Vladimir Bierko assembled to take over and hold hostages within Ontario Airport. Coordinating with James Nathanson, Beresch's plot was to use the hostages to demand the dismantlement of the anti-terrorism treaty. When Beresch's stated goal of dismantling the treaty failed, he committed suicide during a shootout with CTU, and all his men were either killed or arrested. However, the chaos he created in the airport was primarily a cover for Ivan Erwich, a separatist planted among the hostages, to be able to secretly transport canisters of Sentox nerve gas out of the airport. Some of this gas would be used in the subsequent hours by the rest of the Dawn Brigade to terrorize the U.S., including an attack on CTU LA. Before Day 5 : View Anton Beresch's profile as of Day 5 at Character profiles. Beresh was born on 25 June 1961 in Grobnai, Kaukistan. He graduated from Staprol Artillery School in 1981 then the Grobnai Military Academy in 1985. After doing so, he was assigned to Lovakia. In 1990, he was transferred to Vllniuk, Carpathia, and later assisted in suppressing the nationalist movement in Sithuania. In 1992 after seven years of service, Beresch retired from the Soviet army and joined the nationalist Kaukistani Army, serving as its Chief of Staff. From 1995 to 1998, Beresch led rebel forces in combat against the Republic, until his removal from power and exile. In 2000, he was appointed a top commander of the Dawn Brigade . Day 5 During the second hour of Day 5, Beresch was in constant contact with James Nathanson. They both hoped the recent assassination of President David Palmer would cause President Charles Logan to delay the summit, but Logan insisted on continuing signing the Anti-terrorism treaty with Russia. At 8:30am, Beresch was preparing his men (including his lieutenant, Vlad, Ibrim, Ishmael, Ivan, Achmed and others) by loading weapons to a van. As they left, he talked to Nathanson confirming that they would be going dark in a while. Beresch and his men entered the Ontario Airport and took control of it, after Beresch exploded their own van to cause chaos. As people ran around, Beresch started shooting in the air and demanded everyone to be quiet. He then told the people that everyone would be safe if President Logan complied with their demands. While Beresch and his men secured the terminal, a hostage tried to reach for his cellphone. Beresch noticed him and signaled one of his men to shoot it. He then informed the hostages that their survival depended on their cooperation, and ordered them to surrender all cellphones and pagers. When his right-hand man couldn't find Chevensky, he called Beresch. He told them to keep looking for him. Beresch then called Officer Mike McLaren and told him that they had hostages and some of his men had explosive vests. He threatened with detonating them, if the police made any attempt to retake the airport. Beresch and his men then prepared a camera to make a live broadcast. At around 9:15am, they started transmitting. During the message, Beresch repudiated the treaty being signed by Presidents Logan and Suvarov as a farce and an offense to his suffering country. He then demanded both Presidents to publicly back off the treaty or he would kill all of the hostages. He gave them 90 minutes to decide. If Logan did not make a public announcement about calling off the signing, Beresch would kill a hostage every 15 minutes. Some minutes later, Beresch received a call from Bill Buchanan at CTU, who told him the President had authorized him to speak on his behalf. Buchanan assured him that his demands had been handed to Logan, but then asked him if there was any other way they could address his demands. Realizing they wouldn't comply as easily, Beresch hung up the phone. He then picked a man from among the hostages and put him on his knees in front of the camera. As the man pleaded for his life, he told Beresch that he had a wife. Beresch simply replied "So do I" and coldly shot him in the head. After executing his first hostage, Beresch grabbed 15-year-old Derek Huxley and decided he would be the next one to be executed. He told the camera that if President Logan didn't change his mind in 15 minutes, he would shoot Derek. As the deadline approaches, Beresch notices Derek getting desperate and breathing heavily. He told him to calm down and try to relax his breathing, which would make it easier for him. When Derek begged for his life, Beresch told him that his life was on President Logan's hands. When he didn't receive reply from Logan, Beresch prepared to execute the young boy. At this point, one of his men's explosive vests went off. Beresch started running as his men scrambled around. His lieutenant argued that might've set up accidentally. Beresch then calls back his men to check their vests individually. Beresch was then contacted by Nathanson, who informed him that former CTU agent Jack Bauer was in the airport and was responsible for the explosion. Bauer was also giving intel to CTU, preparing for a rescue operation to go underway. Nathanson also told him that Jack had a connection with one of the hostages, Derek Huxley. Beresch then reorganized his men and sent a feedback signal to scramble Jack's cellphone. He then used the intercom to call Jack out, as he threatened to kill Derek if he didn't comply. When he was about to shoot, Jack walked out and Beresch had him handcuffed. watch live news coverage.]] After confiscating Jack's phone, he asked him about CTU's assault plan. When Jack refused to speak, Beresch threatened to kill Derek. This forced Jack to reveal CTU's strategy to raid the airport. Jack also reminded Beresch that the White House wouldn't negotiate with him. Beresch then decided to send a message by killing another hostage. He ordered his lieutenant to pick one, but when he chose a man with a yellow tie, Beresch told him to pick another. The man brought Beresch a young man, and despite Jack's pleas, he shot him in front of the camera. He then informed Logan through the live broadcast that if he continues with the treaty, it would be stained with the blood of innocent people. When Beresch saw a news report that informed that Logan planned to go on with the signing, Beresch decided to use Jack to ambush the CTU agents. He gave Jack his phone and told him to call CTU and gave them new instructions to raid the airport. Beresch again threatened Derek to convince Jack to comply with his orders. When Jack talked to Buchanan at CTU, he informed them he was in a "flank 2 position". After Jack gave CTU the false instructions, Beresch asked Ivan and Ishmael to remain with the hostages, while asking Vlad to guard Jack and Derek. He then reunited with the rest of his men to plan an ambush. As news kept coming from the signing ceremony, Beresch assured his lieutenant that Logan would cave in once the rescue attempt ended in bloodshed. At around 10:30am, Nathanson called Beresch to inform him that Logan wasn't withdrawing from the treaty. However, Beresch assured him as well that he would change his mind after they killed all CTU agents. He also assured Nathanson that all his men were committed to do what they had to do that day. Beresch's lieutenant later came to Beresch informing him that Achmed had found Chevensky dead in the baggage room. He then handed Beresch a key card that Chevensky was supposed to hand him. While telling the hostages to stay down, Beresch surreptitiously handed off the card to the hostage with the yellow tie. When Curtis called Jack to confirm that they could raid the airport, Beresch handed Jack the phone and waited by him while they talked. When Curtis informed Jack that they would go in in 60 seconds, Beresch ran with his men to ambush the CTU agents. When two minutes had passed, Beresch grew impatient. Thinking that Jack was hiding something, he went to him and pointed the gun at him while asking him what was happening. Jack assured him he knew nothing and that he heard the conversation. He then forced Jack to call CTU again, and Bill Buchanan told him that they had to reset the detonators but would come in at any minute. Beresch then ran back to his men to be ready for the ambush. At around 10:43am, an explosion broke one of the walls of the terminal, and Beresch and his men started shooting thinking it would be the entry point for CTU's raid. As the smoke cleared, though, they noticed nobody was there. At this point, another wall exploded behind them as several CTU agents raided the terminal killing all the terrorists. When Beresch realized his plan had been foiled, he attempted to commit suicide by shooting himself in the head, but Bauer shot him in the hand, making him drop his pistol. However, Beresch crawled to one of the explosive vests of his men and detonated it successfully killing himself. Background information and notes * Kaukistan is a fictional country, referred to on the show as "one of the Russian breakaway republics." Vllniuk, Staprol, Grobnal, Lovakia, Carpathia, and Sithuania are also fictional. * The Dawn Brigade is a fictional "factional fighting force" based in "Kaukistan" and responsible for numerous bombings in Russia. * Beresch's profile with the Bureau of Continental Affairs listed his nationality as "Russie" and his place of birth as Bratsk, U.S.S.R. * Beresch and Day 4's Omar have similarities; both of them were the first terrorists of their greater group to attack Los Angeles during their respective days, they both took hostages, and even though they were subordinate to their organizations' leaders they both commanded their own team. Both of them also used their hostage crises as distractions to allow other agents of their organizations to steal WMDs; Beresch's attack on the airport allowed the theft of the Sentox, while Omar's kidnapping of James Heller and his daughter allowed the successful theft and activation of the Dobson Override. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Military personnel Category:Dawn Brigade Deceased characters